Virtual provide clouds provide an efficient mechanism to dynamically increase or decrease processing resources as they are required by an organization. These virtual private clouds may provide various operations for the organization, including web hosting, data processing, data storage, firewall operations, or some other similar operation using networked servers rather than physical computing systems that are maintained by the organization. Consequently, as additional processing resources are required, the organization may deploy additional virtual resources, such as virtual machines and containers, capable of providing the desired operations of the organization.
While virtual private clouds permit organizations to deploy and remove computing resources, difficulties often arise in managing the communication between local computing assets of the organization (desktop computing systems, virtual machines, and the like) with the virtual computing instances that are located on the cloud service providers host computing systems. In particular, software defined networking configurations of the cloud service provider may make it difficult for organizations to maintain connections with their virtual private cloud when a connection is transitioned from a primary processing instance in the virtual private cloud to a failover processing instance in the virtual private cloud. Specifically, it may be difficult to maintain the required addressing to transition communication sessions from the primary instance to the backup instance.